Frozen Skies
by Sparkheart Of ThunderClan
Summary: *From my Create A Cat*  When one tiny apprentice from EchoClan recievs a prophecy to stop her evil leader. What will happen? Shes trying to make sure her evil leader doesnt destroy all the clans. With a little help of course. You cant do anything alone.!
1. The Allegiances

Yes! This is my story. From my create a Cat thing. So Thank You So Much :) Here are the Allegiances.

**Frozen Skies- Allegiances**

* * *

><p><strong>EchoClan:<strong>

**Leader:** Icestar- Black she-cat with white paws, tipped-tail and muzzle with ice-blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Aurapaw_

**Deputy:**Windwillow- A white she-cat with grey stripes.

_Apprentice, Heartpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Tangleheart- A fluffy white tom with cold blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Darkflash- White she-cat with gray and black striped patches

_Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

Jumpfoot- A black tom with blue eyes.

Jayfur- A sleek tom with black paws and ringed tail with sky-blue eyes.

Shadowheart- Dark brown tabby with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Aurapaw_

Diamondheart- White she-cat with a black tipped tail and black pay, with also striking blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Morningpaw_

Riottail- Black she-cat with violet-purple eyes. She has a scar over both of her eyes though.

-  
><strong>Apprentices<strong>:

Ripplepaw- A dappled blue she-cat with silvery blue eyes

Skypaw- Black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

Heartpaw- A beautiful white she-cat with deep amber eyes

Morningpaw- dark gray she-cat with light silver flecks

Aurapaw- Long furred creamy white she-cat with soft, light ginger splotches with a startling violet eyes.

**Queens:**

Brightshadow- Light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowfern- Beautiful red-and-white she-cat with black spots and stunning blue eyes.

**Kits:**  
>Brackenkit- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes<p>

Shadekit- Black-and-white tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>SwiftClan:<strong>

**Leader:** Rosestar- A beautiful light ginger tabby she-cat with sparkling gray eyes.

**Deputy: **Stormslayer- Gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Stonetail- A dark gray tom with deep amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Ivystorm- Small brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest.

**Warriors:**

Wildpelt- A Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes and nick in her ear.

_Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Scarshadow- Smokey black tabby with scar on shoulder and amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Flowerpaw_

Cinderfire- A dark gray she-cat with fiery amber eyes.

Darktail- A dark brown tom with a full black tail with glaring deep green eyes.

Breezeflare- A dark black tom with striking light amber eyes.

-  
><strong>Apprentices<strong>:

Sunpaw- Golden-yellow Tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- A beautiful black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Flowerpaw- A young tabby brown she-cat with white paws and bright yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Seabreeze- A ginger tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes_. (Mate: Darktail)_

**Kits:**

Lionkit- A golden tabby tom kit with wondering dark green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>VioletClan :<strong>

**Leader:**Featherstar- Light gray fur and white paws with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

**Deputy:** Petalrain- A light gray tabby she-cat with peaceful pale yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Whiteflare- A beautiful sleek white she-cat with striking yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

**Warriors:**

Redheart- A dark ginger tabby she-cat with peaceful pale blue eyes

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Lightstone- A light brown tabby tom with deep violet eyes.

Grasseyes- A dusky brown tom with glowing green eyes.

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Violetrain- A dark black she-cat with piercing violet eyes.

Snowtail- A white tom with deep dark blue eyes.

-  
><strong>Apprentices<strong>:

Silverpaw- Silver-gray fur with darkfer flecks and pale blue eyes.

Brookpaw- Pretty black, brown, and white calico she-cat with strange indigo eyes.

Foxpaw- Red/Ginger tom with 1 black paw and has light green eyes.

Snowpaw- White tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Taintedrain- A dark brown tabby she-cat with silver blue eyes. _(Mate: Snowtail)_

**Kits:**

Hailkit- A white tom kit with simple blue eyes.

Wishkit- A beautiful light brown she-cat with piercing dark blue eyes.

Moonkit- A young white she-cat with gray tabby stripes and ice light blue eyes.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LightClan:<strong>

**Leader:**Flamestar- Flame orange pelted tom with golden, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

**Deputy: **Whiteclaw - Majestic white Tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Moonfrost- Silver tabby with white tips at ears, paws, and tail.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

**Warriors:**

Fernflight- Gray she-cat with darker green flecks

Heatherstorm- Golden she-cat with one black paw and piercing green eyes

_Apprentice, Treepaw_

Sorreltail- white and golden patched she-cat with light amber eyes

_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Rainheart- A dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back with gazing green eyes.

-  
><strong>Apprentices<strong>:

Secretpaw- A peach colored fur she-cat with ginger stripes.

Swiftpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nightpaw- Pretty light brown she-cat with light amber eyes.

Treepaw- A young dusky brown tom with striking blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Ivytail- A black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes.

**Kits:**

Cloudkit- A white she-cat with deep beautiful green eyes.

Leafkit- A young brown she-cat with gorgeous yellow eyes  
>-<p> 


	2. Chapter One

Frozen Skies Chapter One

You have been waiting a freaking month. I feel bad o.o

Well. School comes over me with finals and getting grounded and ending with a D in Pre-Algebra, but I'm going to Algebra for 8th grade! I'm one of the five that ARE going to Algebra. Accomplishment Lol.

AND To Answer Catsrock- Sparklepaw is not a real warrior name. I changed it to Morningpaw. Shes in ThunderClan too. You can find her.

Okay. So, ready for Frozen Skies? Its summer so I promise I will type a chapter every day (Maybe. I can get lazy and Im busy at times too)

* * *

><p>"She should have never become leader, and that's that" I heard my mentor exclaim.<p>

"Don't say that!" The deputy hissed quietly in reply.

"Shes turning EchoClan into ruins. I thought you WANTED us to stay alive" Tangleheart objected

"I do with all my heart Tangleheart. But, desperate needs calls for desperate measures" The deputy whispered in a reply

"Do you know how our past leaders in StarClan think of us! We accepted this demon to be our leader!" He growled.

"Would you stand up to her then! That's what I thought. Amberstar trusted Icestar with all her heart back then so we should trust her" She snapped.

"Windwillow!" I heard a small apprentice call out

I turned my head up from where I was sorting herbs.

"Windwillow, Heartpaw is calling for you" I told the deputy easily

"Stall her!" Windwillow snapped angrily. This was a different Windwillow. I flinched back but went over to where my friend was.

* * *

><p>"Hey" I smiled as I left the den. The warm new leaf sunshine spilled down on me. I had to blink a little.<p>

"Oh Hey Skypaw!" She grinned, "I know Windwillow is in there"

"I know but she's talking to Tangleheart" I nodded.

"But she promised me to go training!" Heartpaw exclaimed and sighed.

"I know that. Why don't you go training with Ripplepaw?" I said

"I HEARD MY NAME!" My friend screamed and ran over to me. She skidded next to me and I laughed. Me, Heartpaw and Ripplepaw were the best of friends. Me and Ripplepaw were older than Heartpaw so we were closer.

"What were they talking about?" Heartpaw asked

"Huhm?" Ripplepaw tilted her head.

"They were talking about Amberstar"

"Amberstar?" A voice echoed. _Crap. _I cursed in my head.

"Hey Darkflash" Ripplepaw smiled.

"Why are you talking about our old leader? You kits barely remember her!" Darkflash laughed

"We have been apprentices for 2 moons… Amberstar died only 3 moons ago. We aren't dumb" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Well, don't talk about her around Icestar. Unless you want your head clawed off. Lets go Ripplepaw. We have training to do"

"But we just went trainin-"

"LETS GO!" Darkflash rolled her eyes and left the camp with Ripplepaw following right behind, mocking her.

* * *

><p>Me and Heartpaw started to burst out into giggles.<p>

"Whats so funny?" A voice demanded. We turned our heads to see Windwillow, Tangleheart and… Icestar.

"U-Hum…" Heartpaw stumbled

"Darkflash just wasted a whole piece of prey by taking one bite than threw it back and it landed on Shadekit and he started squealing" I explained

"This is your fault. Go and clean my den you two!" Icestar rolled her eyes in disgust

"What!" Heartpaw demanded

"Don't question her!" Windwillow growled.

My eyes widened. We quickly hurried off.

* * *

><p>"This is a bunch of mouse dung!" Heartpaw complained<p>

"That's what Icestar natural scent is" I laughed as Heartpaw boredly started rolling up the old moss bed

"That's so mean!" Heartpaw grinned "But it's true" She nodded.

"Oh my StarClan! Heartpaw! You're not suppose to agree" I laughed.

"Remember my first gathering?" Heartpaw asked

"Where you met THE ONE!" My eyes widened.

"SHUT UP. He was cute"

"Sunpaw isn't THAT cute. I mean he is a tom but you shouldn't be thinking of MATES. Espesically one from ANOTHER clan!" I rolled my eyes. She just smirked.

"He flirted with me though" Heartpaw exclaimed

"Whatever. Hes just arragoant and a loser" I shook my head. I cleaned up the bones of prey and went to the dung place and threw it out then quickly went back to her den.

Heartpaw was frozen in place.

* * *

><p>"Hey whats up?" I asked<p>

"..Look at this"

I went up to her. I saw something that was old and mucky.

I moved the moss and my eyes widened and I jumped back

"Oh My StarClan!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>What did Heartpaw and Skypaw discover?<p>

Do you think that Darkflash is kinda funny?

Im sorry how I made Darkflash, I needed SOMEBODY like that. And Darkflash is so amazing and creative so don't feel like;_ -.- HOW COULD YOU !_

I love Darkflash. Shes a great character

Revieww ! They make me happy


End file.
